Changes
by Ceceisthebomb
Summary: Marinette gives up on Adrien when the model starts dating self centered snob Chloe . Meanwhile she starts taking an unexpected interest in a certain cat, who is almost like her second best friend. But she begins to think of him as more than that...How will thinks progress? She can't help but wonder how things change so fast. Rated T for a while.
1. Chapter 1

"Marinette come on!" Alya shouted, as she dragged her best friend outside the school's building.

"Alya you can't possibly make me do this!What if he rejects me!" Marinette panicked as she struggled to get free from the red-heads grasp, "he'll say no, and then Chloe will eventually find out about it and tell everyone and I'll be the laughing stock, AND Adrien and I will never grow up and get married and have three children two dogs and maybe a cat and a hamster named-"

Alya stopped and covered Marinette's mouth before she continued to blunder on. "Come on girl, you have to tell him sometime. All your other attempts have backfired and today I'll be there when you confess to Adrien that you dream about him every night and basically stalk him."

Marinette huffed and folded her arms. "I do not stalk him! And besides you know almost what I do every day." she defended.

"Because we are best friends, and because you don't do anything but design clothes and go to school." If only Alya knew that Marinette wasn't only an ordinary teenage girl- not to mention shy. But the navy blue haired girl couldn't tell even her own best friend that her alter ego was Ladybug. It's not like she didn't want to tell her- she didn't have much of a choice. She did it to protect the ones she loved- like Adrien.

Marinette sighed in defeat and stood tall. She glanced over at Adrien, who was waving goodbye to…Chloe. Her eyes widened. "What's up with you Marinette? You look like someone killed Adrien." Alya chuckled, until Marinette grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Why was Adrien talking to Chloe?! And why was he smiling?" Marinette whisper shouted at Alya while pointing to the two.

She shrugged. "Probably slobbering up to him like always. What's the big deal? Adrien talks to everyone. He's a famous model, remember?" Alya said in a duh-it's-obvious- tone. The Martiniquian girl grabbed her friend's hand again. "C'mon how bad could this go-"

"Well if it isn't my wonderful classmates Marinette and Alma!"

Alya rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's Alya." "Yeah whatever, anyways you girls are invited as special guests to my awesome party! It's tonight at 6:30 pm!" Chloe chirped, much to the two best friend's the annoyance. Chloe's assistant and only "friend" Sabrina handed each of them a golden envelope (no surprise there) with the name "Chloe Bourgeois" in gold in a cursive font.

"Yeah that's great and all Chloe but what's the catch?" Chloe looked surprised at Marinette's question but just smiled widely. Alya flinched. "Please don't smile like that."

Chloe ignored her comment and turned her attention back to Marinette. "Oh you'll see when you get there. I also gave invitations to Adrien and that DJ boy Nemo! Tata!" with that, Chloe sashayed to her limo, with Sabrina lingering behind.

Alya and Marinette exchanged confused glances. Chloe knew for a fact that Marinette despised her as much as she despised the bluenette. Something was up, and it wasn't just Chloe's annoyingly high ponytail. Marinette still couldn't get over how Adrien had smiled when he was talking with Chloe. CHLOE of all people.

* * *

"So...we're going to that party." Alya said as her friend and she were hanging out in Marinette's bedroom. She was obviously glued to her phone, so she didn't bother to look up to see Marinette's shocked expression. The navy haired girl fell off the bed but quickly got up and shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no, no we cannot go to Chloe's party! This is Chloe we're talking about. The spoiled, self-centered Chloe I knew for six years of my life! She'll probably try to humiliate us!" Marinette rambled. Alya shook her head.

"Oh come on, Chloe's brain is intoxicated with hair spray, she'd never think of a good revenge plan. This has to be important. Sabrina's her only friend, she's probably desperate for more guests at her party."

Marinette thought for a moment. She laughed. "You're right about her stupidness….but-"

"Besides….Adrien's going to be there!" she sing-songed. Marinette managed to get up and take a seat in her baby pink bean bag chair. She slumped and rolled her bright cerulean blue eyes. She thought that Chloe, being the wealthy snob she was, probably wasn't being honest about the Adrien part. It wasn't surprising that a brat like her would lie, but after the way Adrien smiled at Chloe, Marinette was unfortunately starting to believe her.

"Nino said that he and Adrien got the invitations too. In fact, Adrien was the first one who was given an invite."

"No surprise there. But what if I embarrass myself in front of my own crush!" Marinette cried dramatically, earning a snicker from Alya. "Please this is a big deal for me. Chloe doesn't invite us to her parties. I don't think she's officially had a party- except her birthday probably I bet she gets a yacht or something. She may even get Ladybug and Chat Noir to arrive!" Marinette hung her head lower. Great. Another problem.

Not only would Marinette have to worry as going as herself, but also as Paris's famous heroine. But she couldn't really protest without revealing herself. The teenager decided that she had to face her fears of humiliation and try to impress her crush.

"Okay fine we'll go. But you have to ask Nino out." Marinette sighed in defeat. Alya scoffed. "Hello, I'm waiting for the right moment. And he should be asking me out. I'm not a fan of the Sadie Hawkins typed thing." The two girls laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette dreaded the next day. That evening, the two girls were in the fashion-designers bedroom getting ready. "You look perfect Alya!" Marinette said as Alya twirled around in her outfit. It consisted of a short-sleeved jean jacket, with a red shirt with black polka dots. She was wearing a white knee length skirt with black flats. "Thank you so much Marinette, you really outdone yourself!" Alya complimented the already blushing girl.

"Come on now try on your dress!"

Marinette sighed. "You know you could always go without me-"

"MARINETTE!"

"Fine." The girl grabbed her outfit and went behind her changing curtain. Marinette was proud of her piece. It was a white sweater with a pink heart in the middle and a black knee length skirt. Alya waited patiently for her friend to dress. Marinette sheepishly opened the curtain. Alya's eyes widened. "Adrien's going to love your get-up! Let's go!" Alya said excitedly before linking arms with Marinette.

The party was at Grand Paris Hotel in the spacious ballroom. Once the two were inside, Marinette regretted her choice. The place was crowded with what seemed like thousands of people. XY was blasting from the speakers. "Uh Alya I think I should go home and…sleep."

Alya shook her head. "Oh no you aren't. Don't you want to see why Chloe invited us to this expensive party?" Alya asked as she walked over to the refreshment tables. "And if it wasn't mentioned before, I think that this is you're moment to ask Adrien out. Before Chloe beats you to it- even in her 3 inch stilettos. Your cute, fun, smart, sassy, artistic and you can make one heck of a dress. He can't just not notice you!"

Marinette sheepishly smiled at Alya's little pep talk as she grabbed a couple cookies from the snack table. She hid some in her bag for Tikki.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Nino appeared from behind them wearing a turn-down collar dress shirt and regular black jeans. Of course he had on his everyday headphones around his neck with black converse. "You guys look awesome!" Nino complimented, smiling at Alya.

Marinette giggled. "Where's Adrien?" Nino smirked, as if he'd knew she'd ask him that. "He's here….somewhere. This sounds really weird from me but I personally think you two are made for each other." Nino winked. Alya chuckled, while Marinette's cheeks became warm and cherry red. Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar, yet irritating voice.

"May I have your attention please?" Chloe's usual attention-seeking tone was loud enough to make the three friends cringe. They looked up to see the blonde in a pricey yellow gown. Not to mention her over-greased hair was down, so something must've been important. "Tonight I have hosted a party and was fortunate enough to invite even some of the losers from College Francois Dupont. You're welcome." Chloe boasted. Could she be anymore revolting? She was standing on a shiny white podium and speaking into a microphone.

"Any it's all thanks to my wonderful daddykins- I mean Mayor Bourgeois, give a round of applause for him!" Chloe welcomed her father on stage with the sound of loud applause.

"Hello fellow citizens of Paris, tonight my daughter has hosted a spectacular party." Alya scoffed. "Yeah right, it just started. And like she hasn't mentioned this already."

"Anyways, Chloe and her companion Adrien Agreste have an announcement. How cute they are." The mayor smiled as Adrien came into view, and Marinette couldn't help but smile at his naturally handsome face. He looked more dashing than ever in his suit and tie. The mayor exited the stage, and Chloe smiled at Adrien with…..love. Something that was EXTREMELY rare for a girl like Chloe.

"Wh-what's happening?" Marinette's smile turned into a frown as her nightmare may come true. Alya took out her phone and quickly pressed record. "This has to be news worthy." Adrien grinned back at her and they held hands.

"Adrien's officially my boyfriend!"

Nino and Alya gasped at the news. Alya stopped recording. Nino was a shocked as her. Adrien didn't even tell him he had gotten himself a girlfriend. What had happened to his crush on Ladybug? Was it supposed to be a surprise? Marinette stared horrified at the couple. The love of her life….dating…a snobbish Barbie doll. "This can't be happening." Marinette whispered as if she was about to be murdered.

"Mari wait!" Alya exclaimed before she could leave, but she was too late as the poor teen flee the crowded room with tears threatening to form a puddle on the floor.  
Alya turned to Nino and scowled. "Did you know about this?!" Alya raged. "No, no this is my first time hearing this!" Nino quickly put his hands up in defense. The brown-skinned girl growled at Chloe and Adrien who were being showered in applause on their new relationship.

They didn't know that Chloe was smiling deviously at the entire scenario.

Later on, Adrien walked up to his friends who stood silent when he appeared. "Um hey guys-" "SINCE WHEN DID YOU TAKE AN INTEREST IN CHLOE?!" Alya shouted in his face. "Whoa chill Alya, I'm just as surprised as you." Nino said. Adrien shyly looked at his friends. "Yeah I'm sorry for not telling you guys. Chloe wanted it to be a surprise. And could you guys just be a little more...happy for me? What's with the sudden attitude?" Adrien said disappointed, and perplexed on their behavior.

Alya's face softened as she realized he didn't know about Marinette's crush on him. speaking of Marinette, Adrien noticed she wasn't in sight. "Where's Marinette, I thought I saw her come in." Adrien asked changing the subject.

"You know what, I'm sorry that we were being so harsh but I have to go find Marinette. You and Nino have a great time. A demain!" Alya scrambled out of the room before she could wait for the boy's response and pushed strangers out of her way. Worst. Night. EVER.

 **Thank you readers for...reading this story.**

 **This is based on a show I watched so yeah.**

 **MORE CHAPTERS YET TO COME**

 **POUND IT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I'm faster at updating these days since I just started this story like two days ago and thanks for favoriting (Probably not a word but whatever) and following my story people.** **I know it's not the best but I'm working on it. It'll probably be up to at least 10 or 15 chapters at the most maybe more it depends on how the story progresses.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The teenage girl sprinted home as fast as her legs could take her. She predicted that Alya would probably be mad for abandoning her, but at the moment she didn't care. Marinette knew she seemed pathetic for running out on such a silly thing. The young gal quickly transformed into Ladybug, since it would've seemed weird to see a fifteen year old girl out at almost seven o' clock.

She landed on her balcony and quickly de-transformed before anyone saw he. Marinette was too tired and despaired to do such a thing as moving a muscle to change out of her clothes.

"Are you alright there Marinette?" A high pitched voice asked her on a concerned tone. "Y-yeah T-tikki. J-just a little surprised and d-disappointed. After all the commotion that's happened in one terrible night. Tikki flew to Marinette who was sitting on her bed and weeping into her pillow. "B-but why her? My worst enemy! And now I have to face him tomorrow at school!"

"Oh Marinette everything will be alright." Tikki assured giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. She too had heard everything while munching on a cookie in her purse at the part. It wasn't the best news necessarily, and she hated to see her miraculous holder like this. Tikki knew how much Adrien really meant to her, and it was cruel of Chloe to do something like that.

The next day at school, Alya tried to cheer her best friend up before class started. She put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "But really, who throws a party because of their new boyfriend? How tacky is that!" The navy blue haired girl groaned. "Chloe is the definition of tacky. She invited us on purpose to rub her new boyfriend in my face. And now Adrien's in her trap!"

As if on cue, Adrien and the devil itself strutted in hand in hand. Anger boiled up in Marinette's body. Nino, who was seated in front of them raised an eyebrow at the newly couple chatting like no one else was in the room. "Um that's definitely new. Chloe's clingier on him than ever." He stated. Marinette whimpered like a lost puppy. She woke up earlier than she expected, since she spend her night crying herself to sleep.

"Really Mr. Obvious, thanks." Alya rolled her eyes and rubbed her friend's back. She scrolled through her phone with crossed eyebrows. "And it's all over the media!" Alya exclaimed showing Marinette, which made her feel like dying right in her seat. Ms. Bustier walked in before the last bell rang.

"Settle down class, today we'll be doing a little review about the history of our beloved France. The history of France is deep and varied, dating back thousands of years to pre-historic man…..

Marinette zoned out the rest of the lesson while gaping at the back of Adrien's head. _Something's up, Adrien wouldn't date Chloe_ she thought. Of course the situation was silly, and the most responsible solution was to move on and forget about her crush. Adrien was a model for crying out loud! Of course he would've eventually find a girlfriend, but never expected it so quick. She knew about his infatuation with Ladybug, which would've pleased her if she could tell him about her other persona.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, can you hear me?" Ms. Bustier asked, startling Marinette. She scratched her neck in embarrassment. "Uh yes?" she felt her classmates gaze, she hated unwanted attention. "Are you paying attention to the lesson? This will be on your test coming up in the next four weeks. I know mornings aren't our most favorite thing, but just try and pay attention in class more. I wouldn't want to send you to Mr. Damocles." The teacher sweetly explained. Marinette simply nodded, grateful she had such a nice teacher like Ms. Bustier.

The baker's daughter was grateful when lunch time came. But when Adrien invited Chloe to where he and Nino sat-which was the table Alya and she sat at- she flipped. Alya and Nino became closer, so they started sitting with Adrien and him.

"Is it alright if Chloe sits with us?" Adrien asked the three of his friends. "You can't possibly be serious." Alya retorted looking up from her phone. Chloe scoffed, "Of course _my boyfriend_ is serious. And I suggest you listen to him you phone-obsessed brat." She smiled as Marinette flinched at the word "boyfriend." Usually Adrien would've told Chloe about how rude she was acting, but he just quietly waited for Nino and Marinette's reply.

Nino nodded unsure. "Yeah I guess." Marinette just sighed. If Adrien wanted to date Chloe, she couldn't do anything about it. "T-that's fine." Chloe grinned and commanded Sabrina to clean the seat and put her lemonade-yellow cushion on it like a poodle's. Sabrina quickly took her seat on the other side of the table. Marinette didn't understand how the red-headed girl could be so loyal to a person who was too lazy to put on her own clothes.

Marinette watched Chloe and Adrien chat like they were best friends. But they weren't just friends. They were dating. But either way, most of their conversations were always about herself. It was pretty awkward with Chloe at the table, and Marinette was surprised that the blonde didn't throw nasty comments at her. Probably because Adrien was with them. There was some flirting, mostly by Chloe making the fashion designer feel squirmish and uncomfortable in her seat.

"Alya," Marinette called her friend who looked up, "Let's talk privately in the hallway." She couldn't take any more of the sight of the couple. Alya shrugged and followed Marinette into the hallway.

"ALYA! I feel so useless! This Chloe and Adrien thing is getting on my last nerves! And she totally knows it!" Alya put a hand on her hip. "I know! But Adrien will most likely dump in a maximum of…..two days."

"I don't think so ladies."

The girls stopped talking and glared at Chloe. "What do you want…Chloe." Marinette hissed. "I want you to stay away from Adrien."

Alya spoke up. "You can't do that! Marinette is one of Adrien's friends."

"Listen," Chloe growled in Marinette's face, "Stay away, or you'll regret it." Marinette had to try hard to keep herself from slapping the ignorance out of her nemesis. Alya shot daggers at Chloe as she strutted away. Sabrina who barely said a word during the whole thing shot them a sympathetic look before tagging along with Chloe again.

* * *

 **SO THAT WAS THE PROBABLY THE LONGEST THING I'VE WRITTEN on this site.**

 **I really can't wait for the second season of the show Miraculous Ladybug and I hope they make it before at least next Christmas or this summer. But I'm guessing it's hard to come up with a season opener and making up akuma names and shit. I think all of Marinette and Adrien's classmates have been akumatized already.**

 **I know this probably sucked and we all hate Chloe but other than that I hoped you liked it.**

 **Review, be honest, don't really care I just really love this show so yeah.**

 **I'll get started on the third chapter soon!**

 **POUND IT!**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was late evening in the crisp, but chilly Parisian air. The park was desolate at a time like this, but the girl postured on the bench didn't care. She tugged both sides of her jacket for more warmth. Though her thoughts distracted her from the cold.

Meanwhile Chat Noir was hopping on buildings and letting the cool air caress his skin. He didn't notice her until he heard an ear-piercing sneeze.

"ACHOO!"

His cat ears followed the sound, hoping it wasn't an akuma. Instead he found a navy haired girl, hugging herself for warmth. He immediately recognized his shy classmate. But he didn't understand why a teenage girl would be in the cold so late. After meeting her parents and visiting her cozy home for the game tournament, he knew that she actually had family to go to.

A family who cared. Gabriel Agreste was so busy and absorbed in his work, that he wouldn't have noticed if his son traveled across the continent. He tossed aside his thoughts and leaped down to the park. Adrien never really got to explore the park much, since the only times he did visit the park was when his father scheduled photoshoots there.

"Uh Marinette?"

Marinette's head snapped up to find one of Paris's heroes looking at her with concern. "You seem cold. Why aren't you in your home? It's pretty late." He explained. His classmate stared dumbfounded at her partner. Chat Noir only interacted with Marinette minimal times- both during akuma attacks. He wasn't at all shocked at her surprise that he remembered her name. After all, it wasn't a long time ago. But there were let's say…. Thousands of citizens of Paris roaming the streets, so .

"H-hey Ch-chat N-n-noir! I-I'm fine! Just enjoying the f-f-fresh air. Don't you have t-to do something?" she asked, clearly wanting to be alone. It was a lie. Her plan was to stay out late, so she'd catch a cold and be excused from school the next day.

"It's freezing out here and a Princess like you shouldn't be out by yourself late at night."

Marinette rolled her eyes and leaped off the bench and headed home. "Fine I'll get going. Thank you for your concern." Chat grabbed her wrist. "Oh no you don't. There are dangerous people who come out at night. I'll carry you home. A princess doesn't deserve to walk alone in the dark streets." Chat flirtatiously offered.

"I'm f-fine Cha- ACHOO! See just a one time- ACHOO!" she sneezed in her elbow. She was too grossed out to look at her sleeve, knowing slimy snot would be splattered on it. Guess she had been in the cold for a little too long. But before she could protest anymore, Chat already swooped her up bridal style and hopped on top of buildings to reach her balcony on top of 'Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie'. He gently placed her behind the balcony and smirked. "You're welcome Princess."

Marinette groaned, but slightly smiled. "Thank you kitty. No offense but don't you have to go home- I mean in your civilian form?"

He shook his head. "Nah, Ladybug didn't show up for patrolling yesterday or tonight. I hope she's alright. Not that I can't patrol on my own." Marinette knew he was trying to sound humorous, but she sensed the worried tone in his voice. Patrol…..

PATROL. She completely forgot! Now she just had to think of an excuse when she would meet Chat again- as Ladybug. It would be weird and pathetic to tell him it was because of a silly crush who didn't like her back.

"I-I'm sure she's b-busy! Yeah very busy!" she stammered. Hopefully Chat would shake it off of how cold she was. Or if he knew how much of a mess she was around Adrien Agreste, she could just mention her shyness. He cocked his head and raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Well thanks Chat but I have to do some…uh…homework! So if you could just...go." Marinette shooed him off as nice as possible, hoping he would get the message and leave. But he didn't.

Adrien knew that they didn't have homework from Miss Bustier or Ms. Mendeleiev. So clearly she want to be in company of her presence. He didn't want to meddle in her business despite his curiosity, he nodded. "Oh then I guess I'll be going. Don't think I won't be back, Princess!" he smirked taking her hand and kissing it before she could tug away. He ran off somewhere, leaving a baffled Marinette.

* * *

Mistakes. Everyone makes them. Especially the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She made a huge one. Well huge to her.

A mistake that she regrets terribly. Adrien's old enough to choose his own girlfriend, that's for sure. But Chloe? Somethings up, and Marinette would get to the bottom of it. Maybe Chloe payed some magician and hypnotized him into loving her or something? Now that sounded stupid, but was it really considering the situation? Alya's good at snooping into people's buisness-so she could help her.

Marinette was too shy to have confessed to Adrien about her feelings. She knew that If she was confident as Ladybug, maybe Chloe would just be out of her way. Marinette was always so sure that someday- though she would dread that day- Adrien would find another girl. He was a famous model, of course girls would be at his feet.

But Adrien was her friend, and even if she would've wished to be more, she would've rather have him as a friend than nothing. She rolled over to the side of her bed to see her personal pearl-cream colored trash dispenser. It was overflowing with the thousands of posters that she had hung up on her walls. _Had_. Actually Alya was the one who had taken the pleasure of ripping them off of her walls and teared them to shreds.

She no longer checked his schedule that she used to scan every day before and after school. It somewhere buried in the never-ending collection of 'Adrien.' Her laptop wallpaper was changed from a bunch of Adrien photos bombarded into a collage, to a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir crime-fighting in action. It wasn't like she wanted to dispose of her treasured possessions. Getting over him was going to be likely difficult, she was most definitely not having a short-time celebrity crush.

Her parents excused her from school and let her take two days off. They didn't understand what was happening with their daughter, just passing it off as stress or sickness. Of course Marinette wasn't going to protest. Not interacting with Adrien for two whole days seemed like a perfect idea in her perspective.

Marinette wasn't in the mood to finish sketching her new designs as she would usually do when she had time off. Or rather in the mood for anything. Celine Dion quietly played in the background as she became lost in her thoughts. Other than the music and Tikki's soft snoring, she lie there in a peaceful silence.

Her door lock clicked. It flung open to reveal her over-excited best friend. _So much for peaceful_ , Marinette thought. She gave Alya a questioning look as her friend barged in her room. "Care to explain why so jumpy?"

"Nino got tickets for us to go see the new Ladybug and Chat Noir movie! Isn't that awesome?! We're going tonight!" Ugh. She was hoping that the tickets to the movie would be sold out. Not like she hated going to the cinema, but seeing a movie of herself-Ladybug would be too awkward. Not like she could tell she or Nino that. Her blue haired friend raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, we?"

Alya stopped jumping. "You are so coming with us Mari! You've been cooped in this room for hours! I need to post a review of the movie for the Ladyblog! Besides, this movie is a perfect distraction from _Chloedrien_!"

Marinette groaned and let herself fall backwards on the bed. "They even have a ship name now? Kill me!"

"If you don't come with me to this movie, I might." Alya smirked jokingly, crossing her arms. Marinette let out a frustrated sigh of defeat. Not only did she not want to leave her comfy bed that she was happily being somber on, but wasn't in the mood to basically see herself being impersonated by cheesy actors. How peculiar would that be? But seeing she had no choice….

"Yes! Now you should get ready, the movie begins at 7:00 so we're meeting at the cinema at 6:30." Alya explained as she headed for the bedroom door. When Marinette was certain Alya left, she gave a signal to Tikki she could come out of her hiding place. "Ohhhh! A movie about you and Chat! How cool! There's never been a movie about Ladybug and him for as long as I've been around!"

Marinette nodded. "It's about _Ladybug_ and Chat not me," she corrected, "And this is the 21st century, people these days make movies about anything famous. Though I'd prefer not going."

The red kwami cocked her head in confusion, but still managing to look adorable. "But you promised Alya you were going with her and that boyfriend of hers! What's his name- Nino?" "I am going. Alya's right. Being cooped in this room and moping all day isn't going to benefit me." She admitted. "Now I have to get ready." Marinette looked in the mirror on the vanity. She groaned inwardly as she realized of how much of a mess she was. Her hair was out of its normal pigtails and sat on her shoulders, and her pajamas were wrinkled.

After changing into her normal wear, Marinette told her parents she would be going out. "Oh yes that's fine honey, just don't be out too late." Sabine said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. The Grand Paris Cinema was around the corner from 'Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie' so Marinette could easily just walk there.

"Alya!" Marinette waved to her friend, who was crossing the street with Nino. Alya grinned picking up her pace. "Hey girl! Glad you could make it!"

"You practically forced me-"

Alya laughed and pulled her friends inside.

* * *

 **Probably the most crappiest chapter i've made but I just don't want to keep you friends waiting. More chapters to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE MONTHS I JUST HAD TO DEAL WITH OTHER SHIT IN MY LIFE SO YEAH I'M SORRY CHATONS. BUT NOW THE SCHOOLS OUT FOR A WHILE I CAN UPDATE AND STUFF.

I'M LIKE STILL WAITING FOR THE SECOND SEASON OF MIRACULOUS BECAUSE….. I JUST DO OK.

SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS EVEN THOUGH ITS SHORT AND STUFF (WOW I'M NOT DESCRIPTIVE AT ALL) I STILL LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS FANFIC SO I APPRECIATE THAT.

LIKE I SAID ENJOY!

"Where the hell are you taking me Alya!?" Marinette asked as Alya, who was pulling her through the streets. Alya ignored her and kept zooming forward. She finally stopped, to Marinette's relief. She raised an eyebrow once she realized they were in front of the parks open gates. "You risked me being hit by a car, to come to the park? Now you better have a good reason!"

The red-haired girl quietly looked around and gestured for Marinette to follow her.

There wasn't a large amount of people in the park, so Marinette didn't know why Alya was being so sneaky and mysterious. Alya led Marinette to a wooden park bench. She went through her backpack and pulled out a random book. "What are you-?"

"Shush! Pretend we're sharing notes or something."

Marinette decided that if she wanted Alya to explain, she would have to keep to mouth shut. "Oh Adrikins! Keep going!" an annoying all-too-familiar high-pitch squeal rang through the park, earning a grimace from the two best friends. She gave her friend a dirty look.

"If I did something to you I'm sorry, but this is enough punishment. Let's go." Marinette stated. She got up to leave, but Alya pulled her back down.

"I'm trying to help you. Since I'm such a highly skilled _sleuth_ ,it has come to my attention that something's going on between the two of these idiots!"

"Hey! Adrien is not an idiot! _Chloe_ yes, but not Adrien. And obviously something is going on. If I may recall-they're dating!" Marinette frowned and crossed her arms.

"What I mean is that Adrien probably didn't have a choice." Alya said as she kept looking through her binoculars. Marinette stared in disbelief at Alya. What does she mean didn't have a choice? Was it that he did it for the media? It would be less stressful to know that he didn't really love Chloe.

"You don't know what I mean do you."

"Well you gave me very little information, whist to say you have no proof. Look at them," Marinette sadly lifted a finger to point at her two classmates smiling and talking, "They look…..happy."

"But c'mon Mari, don't you seem even the bit suspicious? It's clearly odd, since Adrien could've fallen for Chloe back in-I don't know…like in ninth grade?" Alya said, he voice hinted with a little humor.

The blue-nette sighed. "Alya. If Chloe's what makes him happy-I'll have to learn to face my nightmares and live past them. No matter how this upsets me, I'd rather him be with someone he likes."

Alya shook her head. Typical Marinette always putting others before herself.

"But this is Chloe we're talking about. Like, Bitch-made Chloe."

 _Like I don't know that already_ , Marinette thought. She stood up and this time Alya didn't stop her. "C'mon this is a waste of time. Don't we have a physics quiz tomorrow?"

Alya froze and immediately stuffed everything in her bag. "Oh shit why didn't you tell me? Wanna study at your place?" she cursed under her breath. Marinette nodded. At least she changed the subject.

I TAKE ALL REVIEWS NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE I REALLY DON'T CARE I JUST LIKE KNOWING PEOPLES OPINIONS AND I WON'T SEND U HATE FOR NEGATIVE ONES AND STUFF.

SO UNTIL NEXT TIME…..

POUND IT!


End file.
